Free
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Christian can finally free himself of Elena and see her for what she really is...


A/N: This is my first FSoG story and it will be a oneshot as it's for the One Prompt, Many Fandoms challenge on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenge Forum (HPFCF for short)... I will be posting a MC story eventually for this story... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own FSoG!

Prompt: Song Title Prompt: You Don't Know Her Like I Do - Brantley Gilbert

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Christan Grey wasn't sure what made him think that keeping this lunch date was a good idea, but whatever it was he was now regretting it. He was tired of listening to the woman across the table talking. He held up a hand and smirked when she stopped talking mid-sentence. "Elena, what is it that you needed to see me about? I tried to cancel this lunch, but you told me that it was important so I didn't cancel it. Now what is it that is so important that you had to see me in person and couldn't just talk to me on the phone or e-mail me about it?"

Elena couldn't stop her mouth from dropping open in shock. She had never heard Christian speak to her in that tone before. She stiffened as she closed her mouth and looked across the table at the man she considered hers even if he didn't know it. There was no way that she was going to lose him to some nobody like the girl that he was currently with. "I wanted to talk to you about the girl that you're with. Christian, you know that she isn't going to be able to fulfil your needs. You need to let me send one of the many submissive's I have lined up over to you so that you can release the tension I can see you have."

Christian's eyes narrowed as he glared at Elena. "Anastasia is none of your concern, Elena, so I don't want to hear whatever you have to say. I'm more than happy with who and what I have so the answer to you sending a submissive over to me is an unequivocal no."

Elena narrowed her eyes. "Christian, what are you doing with that girl? Surely you can see that she is all wrong for you? People like you and I do not do love. Can't you see that she is probably only with you for your money? Otherwise, why would she stay with you when she knows that you are out of her league?"

Christian's eyes flashed with anger even as his face hardened. He leaned forward across the table as he snarled "You had best watch what you say, Elena, because if you don't I will make you wish that you never opened your Botox mouth towards me. For one, you don't know her like I do. For two, I don't really give a fuck what you think when it comes to Anastasia. However, I will warn you this once that if you ever speak of her again like you just did I will make you wish that you were never born. Do NOT forget who I am and just WHAT I can do! I will bury you if you even think of causing any trouble for Anastasia and I. Do I make myself clear?"

Elena gasped. "You don't mean that, Christian! Can't you see that this girl is changing you into someone you wouldn't be if you hadn't met her? If it wasn't for her you would never talk to me this way. You need to end whatever it is that you have with the little gold digging whore and let me get you a submissive, Christian. I can tell that you're already tense and the only way for you to relieve that stress is by having a submissive and some time in your playroom. I don't think I can find anyone tonight, but I can always sub for you to help you release the tension you're feeling right now."

Christian stiffened even as he looked at Elena in disgust. He felt rather than saw Taylor and Ryan both move up to the table from where they had been standing. "I warned you not to talk about Anastasia like that, Elena, so don't say I didn't warn you when I bury you once and for all. Anastasia is all the woman that I need and then some. She is definitely better than you ever were or could ever wish to be. You just showed your hand, Elena, and now it's time for you to see just how badly you have lost. I may be changing, but it is because I want to change and not because Anastasia is making me. I want to be a better man than I currently am. If anybody doesn't deserve someone it's me who doesn't deserve her. She knows all about my past because I wanted her to know what she was getting into by being with me. Well guess what she finally made me see what John Flynn and even Taylor have been trying to make me see for the last four years. I finally see that you are a monster and not the kind that kids think are hiding under their beds either."

He stopped to take a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was finally seeing just what he should have seen years ago and that was that Elena thought she owned him. Well he was about to blast that thought to smithereens and he was going to enjoy it. He was boiling inside with anger and he knew that he needed to let that anger out so he was going to and he was going to let it out at the person that caused it. He was no longer going to allow her to make him feel like a recalcitrant school boy or make him feel like he had to give into whatever she wanted. He smirked when he saw her pale as he leaned further across the table. "You prey on those who think that they need something to help them control their emotions. You used my mother to prey on me and you are still using her to get information on me; but that stops here and now because if it doesn't I will make sure that you pay even more than you are already going to. I will NOT have you use my mother just so you can be kept up to date on what is going on in my life. I will NOT have you use my mother so that you can meet other young boys who are troubled. You are NOTHING, but a pedophiling bitch who needs to be put down and I will be the one to do it. In all honesty I should have done it a long time ago, but I believed that you were helping me even though what you were really doing was controlling me. You will NEVER control me again and you will NEVER control anyone else ever again."

Elena paled. "Christian! How can you say these things to me? Everything I did was for your own good! This is not you speaking, but that whore you are with. You need to leave her before she turns you into someone and something you're not, Christian. I will forget everything that you just said to me if you let me introduce you into a submissive. You are in desperate need of relief."

Christian stood up and slammed his hands on the table as he leaned down to get right into Elena's face. "I told you never to speak of Ana like that again, Elena! As for what I said to you, no that is me talking. I finally realized what Flynn has been trying to get me to see for the last several years. You should have known better than go after me since I was only fifteen years old, but instead you did just that and I was stupid enough to go along with it. I'm so far removed from my family emotionally because I believed the bullshit that you spouted off to me. I finally see that the only reason you told me all the bullshit that you did was because you knew that if I knew and understood that my parents loved me no matter what that I would have told them what was going on. You deserve to rot in hell for the shit that you have pulled not only on me, but on others as well. I will be the one making you pay for every single thing that you have done to all those boys and even some girls that you have supposedly taken under your wing. Yeah, I know all about that because I had Welch dig into your background as deep as he could go before I came here today. I had a feeling that you would try to pull something and you proved me right. Well now you can let me prove to you that I am better than you could ever hope to be. I'm going to bury you so far that you will never see the light of day again."

He shook his head when he saw her eyes fill with tears. "Crying those tears aren't going to do anything other than piss me off, especially since I know that they are fake tears. You always could make yourself cry at the drop of a hat. You are a grown fucking woman, Elena, so act like it for once. You really should have listened to me when I warned you not to bad mouth Anastasia, but as usual you thought that you had the upper hand. Now this is how it is going to go and if you don't do what I say then you will pay an even higher price than what you are already going to. You will stop volunteering at the hospital and you will remove yourself from any charity that deals with youths. You will turn yourself into Seattle PD as a Madam and give them a list of your clients and of your working girls and boys. If you do not do what I have just told you to then I will turn in all the evidence that I have of you and your organization and before you ask regardless if you do what I have told you I will be turning over the proof that I have of you having sex with underage boys. I cannot and will not see that go unpunished. Do I make myself clear, Elena?"

Elena swallowed hard even as she narrowed her eyes. "I will do no such thing, Christian! If I go down I will take you with me."

Christian smirked. "You have no proof that I was ever with you in any sexual way, Elena. Between Taylor, Welch, and Barney they have destroyed every piece of proof that you had including the diary you kept of everything you did to me. I also have your other diaries from all the other underage subs that you have had and they will be in the police department's hands within the hour. So game, set, and match, Elena. You lose!"

He glared at her one more time before he turned and walked away. He wanted to get home so that he could hold the woman that he loves in his arms. He felt free for the first time in his life and it was a feeling he was going to cherish.

* * *

A/N 2: I was beginning to think that this oneshot would never end... LOL... Hope you all enjoyed it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
